Conventionally, LED lamps which are disc-shaped or low-profile illumination light sources using LEDs as a light source have been proposed (for example, see Patent Literature (PTL) 1). Generally, such LED lamps include a disk-shaped or low-profile case; and a board on which an LED is mounted, and a support for the placement of the board are disposed inside the case. In addition, the board is secured to the support using a conductive securing component such as a screw, or the like.